AVA System
The Attribute Versus Attribute (AVA) System is a game mechanic created by Regis Welch in March of 2008. The system was originally developed on and for the Minionz roleplaying site, but has since moved to its own homepage, where it served as the default mechanic for at least three roleplaying games; Phoenix City Chronicles, Darkstalkers Realm, and Dragonball AVA. Overview The system draws heavily from the D20 System used for Advanced Dungeons And Dragons version 3.5, with which the system creator was familiar at the time, using concepts such as a single twenty-sided dice modified by statistical bonuses and penalties as the primary driving mechanic. That said, AVA is in fact a point buy system, much like BESM, eschewing class-based progression in favor of using 30 starting points (which may be enhanced by mechanical weaknesses) and 5 additional points gained each level to "build" characters by placing points as desired in up to eight attributes; Attack, Defense, Endurance, Magic, Resistance, Swiftness, Technosavvy, and Luck. Once points are placed, characters may use open "slots" to purchase abilities at the rate of two points to an ability slot. Abilities represent any special feat, mundane or magical, that characters may perform or use, from the weapons and armor they carry to spell-like magical abilities and even movement modes. Initial Playtesting Initial playtesting took place for AVA, mostly between Minionz creator Scott Jordan and Welch himself, in the spring of 2008. During this time, the boundary between a utility power and magical resistance was much blurrier than it is today, resulting in some abilities still seemingly being misplaced and left so to prevent multiple players from having to recreate their entire character builds. Most notable in early system changes was the tinkering of the hit points caculation mechanic, with hit points being changed from the Endurance modifier doubled to this equation added onto the Endurance modifier multiplied by one-half the character level, rounded down. This was done in response to early evidence that simply doubling the character's Endurance modifier as hit points ill-equipped most characters to stand up to any significant damage for more than a turn or two, regardless of their level. As the system continued to evolve past its debut in May, most of the community at Minionz was directly or indirectly involved in its fine-tuning. Many current mechanics, such as fighting styles and ability paths, came in direct response to player concerns and ideas, with technological abilities owing their existence almost completely to attempts by the players to create a more futuristic alternate setting. AVA Today In its current incarnation, AVA exists as a modified version of the early beta as Welch has shown a marked distaste for "revised versions" (even going so far as to disown Dungeons And Dragons after its 4th Edition and focus exclusively on AVA). It was heavy played for four years from 2008 to 2012 before being abandoned as the Peoria Street Guild that effectively replaced the Phoenix City Chronicles forum group reverted back to AD&D v.3.5 mechanics. External Links The AVA System Official Homepage Category:Metagame